Crime Sorciere Shorts
by Lunarse
Summary: Just short snapshots of the life of Crime Sorciere. Varying themes, not in any chronological order.
1. Midnight's Pillow

Hey guys!

I keep being bombarded with plot bunnies when I'm supposed to be doing other things so I figured I'd start this.

This is going to be a series of very short snapshots (500-1k words most likely) in the life of Crime Sorciere. They will not be in chronological order. However, feel free to make requests in the comments of things you want to see.

So on to the first one.

Prompt: The first time Midnight fell asleep on Jellal

3rd person POV

It had been about 2 months since Oracion Seis had joined Crime Sorciere. There had certainly been a few bumps in the road, moments of mistrust, and a few intense arguments, but by now things had settled into a routine of sorts. On days when they were traveling, Meredy and Angel would go to nearby towns to get supplies if necessary, while Jellal and Cobra investigated nearby incidents. Richard and Racer would forage in the nearby woods and find a place for them to camp during the night. Midnight would eavesdrop on everyone in town or just sleep. As the sun began to set, they would all meet up at camp and Jellal and Sorano would cook. Jellal had picked up the habit of making dinner early on in Crime Sorceries' adventures given that neither Meredy nor Ultear could make anything edible. When Oracion Seis joined, Sorano decided to give him a hand since she knew how picky some of her teammates could be.

It was during one of these nights when everyone was sitting together by the fire when it happened.

Jellal's POV

I smiled softly as I noticed everyone relaxing together. It really was beginning to feel like Oracion Seis had found their place in Crime Sorciere. To be honest I had expected the transition to be much more difficult for them. Angel had taken Meredy under her wing so to speak. She had declared that "Girls must stick together. I won't let such an innocent girl be corrupted by all this testosterone!" Less than a week ago, and then promptly marched off, dragging a confused Meredy behind her. I chuckled at the memory. Currently she was braiding Meredy's hair with feathers she had found. Richard walked over to the girls and I watched curiously.

"Angel, would you teach me how to braid hair so beautifully? Little Meredy looks like a little dove. It's so lovely." He gushed smiling. Meredy blushed slightly at the compliment and Angel regarded him for a second, eyeing him up and down.

"Very well. Pay attention." She stated firmly and began her lesson. I sighed and looked up at the stars. Far from the city, they shined brightly. It was one of my favorite things about camping out. The stars had always calmed me.

Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder. I glanced up and to my surprise Midnight was beside me, fast asleep with his head on my shoulder. I blinked in surprise. I was then aware that all of Oracion Seis were looking at him shocked.

"He never sleeps on anyone besides us. EVER." Racer commented, wide eyed. I raised an eyebrow. Now that he mentioned it, I had never seen Midnight willing initiate physical contact with anyone unless he had to, but he had fallen asleep on some of the members of Oracion Seis before. I glanced at the sleeping mage and shrugged slightly. I didn't see any harm in letting him use my shoulder so I let him be.

Richard beamed. "Macbeth is learning to love more!" He declared. I chuckled slightly. Midnight seemed content so everyone returned to their previous conversations. I glanced once more at the mage. Maybe he was learning to open up more.

3rd POV

From that night on it became a common theme for Midnight to fall asleep on Jellal. Whenever he was questioned as to why Jellal seemed to be his preferred pillow, he would respond with "He's warm, and he doesn't complain like the rest of you when I do." And then he would promptly return to said pillow for a nap.


	2. Meredy's Nightmares part 1

2nd chapter

This one will be a two-part short

Meredy's nightmares Part 1

This is before Oracion Seis joined

Meredy's POV

Ultear was before me. I felt tears streaming down my face _. She was back!_ I reached out a hand and ran to her but suddenly the darkness came. Pulling me back and pushing her away from me _. NO! Don't leave me again!_ I felt myself falling into the darkness and I screamed even though I knew no one could hear me.

"Meredy! Meredy wake up!" I felt myself being shaken. Opening my eyes, I saw Jellal above me, he looked so worried.

"Meredy it was just a dream. It's ok. "He said as he noticed I was awake. I shook my head. "It's not a dream. It's reality. She's gone." I choked out. Jellal sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"I know. But we are still here. We need to live on for her." He told me gently, holding me tightly. I nodded and cried into his shoulder. He began humming a song I didn't recognize but its melody was soothing and I soon fell asleep. I don't know when I fell asleep but when I awoke Jellal was still holding me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few nights later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jellal's POV

I awoke in the middle of the night to soft sobs _. Oh Meredy._ She was crying in her sleep again. I quickly walked over to her and laid down beside her. She woke up as I pulled her into a hug. Instantly she began sobbing into my chest. I felt so useless. I knew she was hurting, we both were, But I had no idea how to help her. I figured the best I could do was be there for her and give her a shoulder to cry on. Hopefully she would heal with time. I suspected she would at least. Meredy was young but she was strong.

Weeks later

Meredy's POV

I awoke to another nightmare. It was the first one in weeks. I shook my head and looked around. Jellal was on the other side of the fire. I quietly made my way to him. He awoke as I laid down beside him.

"Nightmare?" He asked, his voice hoarse with sleep. I nodded and he pulled me into another hug. I sighed happily and soon fell into a dreamless sleep. I knew that even if Ultear was gone, I still had part of my family beside me. I still had my brother, Jellal.

3rd person POV

Jellal's hunch came to pass. Meredy's nightmares became few and far in-between. However, whenever she awoke in the middle of the nigh crying out for her mother figure, Jellal would be there. They would spend the entire night curled up together. His presence along with the steady beat of his heart, and his quiet lullabies always seemed to calm her.

And in those rare moments where Jellal could no longer hide his grief and stay strong for Meredy, she would sit beside him and give him a shoulder to cry on. Because although she had lost her mother, he had lost his sister.


	3. Meredy's Nightmares 2: Midnight's Guilt

Here's part 2. This is after Oracion Seis joins.

Meredy's Nightmares Part 2: Midnight's guilt

3rd Person POV

Jellal had left a few hours ago to do some solo investigation. Meredy and the members of Oracion Seis were at camp waiting for him to come back.

Meredy's POV

The sun was beginning to set. Jellal probably wouldn't be back till morning. This would be the first night since Oracion Seis joined us that he would be gone. I trusted them enough not be wary of this but I still didn't like being away from Jellal with just them around. I knew I would be useless if I didn't get any sleep so after saying a quick goodnight to the others I curled up in my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

 _Blood. So much blood. The cackling of Brain as he shot Jellal in the chest. His gasps for air as he struggled to warn me to stay away. The fear. The fear that this really would be the end of him. That I would lose my only remaining family. I reached out a hand to save him but it was too late. His heart had stopped forever. I was alone._

Cobra's POV

I was stirred from my sleep by a soul crying out in agony. I looked around to see if we were being attacked. Everything was calm. My teammates were sound asleep. Then I heard a whimper. I stood up and walked over. It was Meredy. She was locked in a nightmare. I wondered if I should wake her but suddenly she screamed, waking everyone else up.

"What's going on?" Angel asked worriedly.

"Is young Meredy having a nightmare? What do we do?" Richard asked worriedly, glancing at the crying pinkette.

Midnight grumbled. "Just shut her up. How am I supposed to sleep." He grouched. I was about to laugh it off when I heard what she was dreaming about. I was shocked at my own anger.

"You need to shut up. It's your fault she's having a nightmare in the first place!" I yelled at him. He stopped in shock.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. I glanced at Meredy. "She's having a nightmare about your illusion. About Jellal's 'death'. Only in her dream its real." I explained. Angel frowned. "Still, what should we do?" I made my decision. I couldn't bear to listen to her soul any longer. There was just so much choking sadness and grief. "We need to wake her up." I stated. Richard nodded and walked over to her.

He gently picked her up and rocked her slightly. "Wake up Meredy. It's ok." He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked around frantically.

"Jellal? Where is he?" She gasped out, still panicking. Richard rubbed her back soothingly. "He has not returned from his investigation. He will be back soon. He is ok." He tried to calm her down but hearing that Jellal was not here seemed to freak her out more.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, still shaking. Angel frowned and hugged her. "Yes. It's all ok." She said gently. I was surprised by how maternal she was being. It was something I had learned to expect from Richard since the Nirvana incident, but this was new. Meredy soon calmed down a bit but it seemed she wouldn't relax completely until she saw for herself that Jellal was ok.

Just then I heard a familiar set of footsteps approaching us. _Thank God._ I raced over to Jellal and quickly explained the situation. He was quickly at Meredy's side. She spotted him and instantly started crying again, reaching her arms out towards him. He gently took her from Richard's arms and held her tightly. She sobbed into his shirt. I was honestly surprised. I knew the two were close but this made it hit home. They were family, like we were. Meredy's soul was no longer crying out, she was complete at ease. I noticed the rest of my team watching the interaction with just as much surprise.

"I'm ok Meredy. You know I won't leave you." He told her firmly. She nodded and soon fell asleep in his arms. After a few minutes, he laid her back down in her sleeping bag but the sat beside her, watching over her. Finally, he glanced back at us.

"Thank you for taking care of her." He told us quietly, running his fingers through her hair. I nodded mutely. Angel smiled. "Of course." Richard responded.

3rd person POV

In the morning when Meredy first woke up, Midnight approached her. "I'm so sorry." He said quietly, not meeting her eyes. Jellal merely smiled hen to Midnight's complete surprise, Meredy hugged him. "I know." She told him. The rest of Oracion Seis watched with amusement. 

Mother Hen Richard is adorable. I can totally see him mothering the rest of Crime Sorciere. I also totally feel like Jellal has become Meredy's big brother.

Next chapter will be more humorous and have Meredy back to normal.


	4. Jellal's Weakness

I'm seriously on a role today. 4 chapters in one day. XD

So many plot bunnies.

So here we go. Chapter 4

Jellal's weakness

3rd Person POV

Jellal had one major weakness, besides Erza that is, that only Meredy knew. One that she would take advantage of whenever she could. However, given his meteor spell, very rarely could she take advantage of this knowledge. However, a prime opportunity was about to present itself, for her amusement, and Jellal's horror.

Meredy's POV

I was waiting with Racer, Angel, Midnight, and Richard for Cobra and Jellal to get back. They were due back any minute now from checking out the nearby town. I looked up when I saw they approach. Jellal was limping and had his arm thrown over Cobra's shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked worried. Cobra helped Jellal sit down and I noticed that Jellal's ankle was swollen.

"The town is abandon. A piece of a building fell. Boss pushed me out of the way, but his foot got caught. We managed to get the rubble off but his ankle's busted." Cobra summed up. I nodded and began to treat Jellal's injury.

"Sounds like you should keep off that foot till it heals. No more meteor." Richard said in his motherly way. Jellal sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right." He stated.

 _No meteor, eh. No escape._ I felt myself smirk and Jellal eyed me warily. I would get him when he least expected it. I played innocent and finished wrapping his ankle.

"There. That should do it." I stated satisfied.

"Thanks." Jellal smiled and I tried my best no to laugh. He was going to hate me later.

A few hours later

Jellal's POV

I was getting ready to take first watch when Meredy came up to me.

"Hey Meredy. What's wrong?" I aske dwhen I noticed she seeme doff. She started cackling much to my horror.

"No meteor. No escape! I got yo now Jelly!" She yelled and sensing her intentions I backed up as fast as I could.

"Meredy. Hang on a second! DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled as she lunged at me. Without meteor, I was trapped and soon she had me pinned to the ground.

"Mercy?" I half begged but she merely smirked and preceded to tickle me. I couldn't control the laughter that spilled out. After 7 plus years of traveling Meredy knew exactly what she was doing.

"Oh, God STOP! Hahhaha! Meredy! STOOOPPPP!" I was gasping for air and trying to get her off me but with my injury I was stuck.

Cobra's POV

I was just about to start eating when I heard yelling.

"MEREDY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" I heard Jellal yell. I glanced at Angel in shock. _What could possibly make Jellal threaten Meredy?!_

We raced over and stopped short. Meredy had Jellal pinned and was tickling him mercilessly. She was laughing just as hard as he returned the favor. Angel smirked and I couldn't help my chuckling. I realized Jellal had a nice laugh and I could see why Meredy would take advantage of the situation to get it out of him. I smirked at Meredy and soon joined in. Jellal's eyes widened in shock as I pinned his arms down.

"Get him Meredy!" I exclaimed laughing. She smirked and began to make Jellal laugh once more.  
"I HATE ALL OF YOU. GOD DAMN IT!" Jellal yelled in between bursts of laughter. Pretty soon the rest of guild was watching with amusement.

3rd Person POV

Afterwards Jellal was sitting by the fire sending glares at Meredy and Cobra every once in a while.

"He's going to hold a grudge over this, isn't he?" Cobra asked Meredy. She nodded. "For at least a week." She responded. He chuckled in response and Jellal huffed.

"Oh, come on Boss. You've got a nice laugh. It's your fault that teaming up on you is the only way to make it happen." Cobra teased. Jellal turned red and threw a rock at him.

"Shut up." He grouched and everyone laughed at their pouting leader.


	5. Secrets and Sensory Links

Chapter 5!

Request by a Guest:

Yo quiero uno donde se enteren de la relacion de kinana-cobra y se burlen de el please!

I only know elementary Spanish but between that and googling the few words I was unsure of I got a rough translation of this: I want a chapter where they find out about the relationship between Kinana and Cobra and make fun of it/Cobra please!

Warnings: Cursing and some minor perversion.

So here we go!

Chapter 5: Secrets and Sensory Links

3rd Person POV

It was early afternoon and Crime Sorciere could be seen lounging around their campsite lazily. It was one of those few days where Jellal let them have a break. Even if atonement and punishment was the goal, he couldn't have his guild crashing on him from exhaustion. Also, he cared about his teammates, and giving them a day off to enjoy themselves after weeks of chasing dark guilds seemed like a good way to show it.

Meredy was practicing her magic and had recently discovered a new technique.

Meredy's POV

I looked down at the wrist in amazement. A variation of sense link, this one glowing red was visible.

 _This could have so many uses. I need to test it out._

I decided to head over to Jellal to get his opinion, and to make fun of him.

"Jellal. Guess what?" I called out loud enough to get everyone's attention. He glanced up at me from his spot leaning against a tree.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. "I figured out a new use for Sensory Link. Granted it's your fault." I teased. He looked confused.

"Huh?" Was his half-asleep response. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I found a new way to link people. You know how normally I have to focus on a strong connection the two share, either as enemies or friends to link them, right?" I got a nod in response.

"Well I found a way to identify these bonds without actually having to know. If I have seen the same connection before I can find who that person correlates with. For example, and how you helped me, I know you love a certain red-head mage, so by focusing on that bond I can find who someone else loves in the same way and link the two." I explained happily. Much to my amusement he had turned bright red.

"Let's not jump to conclusions Meredy." He stated, trying to sound calm. Cobra burst out in laughter behind me.  
"It's not the far of a jump Boss. I think all of Fiore knows on some level." He teased. Jellal scoffed. Angel came over and smirked. "Well what if Meredy used this technique to find out who you have romantic feelings for, eh Cobra?" She questioned. Cobra gulped but tried to hide it with a smirk.

"I don't have that kind of feeling for anyone." He stated but his voice cracked a bit. Angel gasped. "Oh, my God. You do. You have someone. Who?!" She demanded shaking his shoulders.

"What is going on?" Richard asked curiously. "Cobra is in love with someone!" Angel exclaimed Racer came up along with Midnight.

"Who's the unlucky girl. Or is it a lad?" Racer teased. Cobra smacked him.

"She's a woman! Not some little girl." Cobra exclaimed. I smirked as he threw a hand over his mouth.

"Shit." He stated defeated and the others laughed. "I'm still not telling her name." He added. I chuckled.

"You don't have to. If I link you two I can get a mental image of her." I teased. Angel cackled and Cobra looked horrified.

"Meredy. As much as it amuses me to see Cobra embarrassed…" Jellal started and paused when Cobra glared at him. "Don't push it. It's his business." He finished. Cobra looked surprised but relieved.

"See, Boss says no. So, stay out of it." Cobra demanded.

"Since when have I listened to Jellal about matters of the heart?" I teased. Cobra flinched and looked at Jellal desperately. Jellal smirked but shrugged his shoulders.

"I tried, but she does have a point there." He stated making me laugh. While Cobra was distracted I quickly activated the spell.

"NO WAY!" I exclaimed gasping at Cobra. He looked at me confused and then glanced at his wrist where the red link glowed.

"Meredy. Shit. Please no. Don't say it!" He begged. I was in too much shock to listen.

"Kinana! Kinana of Fairy Tail?! The one who was Cubellios? She's the one you love?" I questioned him. Everyone froze and Cobra hung his head.

"Yes…" He muttered. Richard suddenly hugged him. "Oh, love is a wonderful thing!" He yelled to the heavens, half choking Cobra in his hug.

Midnight raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't think he's admit it." He stated quietly.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me!?" Angel demanded. Midnight shrugged. "I guessed." He stated. Cobra gasped for air as he finally got free from Richard's hug.

"So now everyone knows. Can we drop it?" He bit out. Jellal shook his head. "No way. I get enough grief about my love life as it is. It's a nice to change to have the attention shift." He smirked at Cobra who tsked.

"So…" Angel trailed off peering at Cobra.  
"What?" He questioned warily.

"Why do you love her? When did you realize? What's your favorite trait of hers? OH, MY GOD. DO YOU WANT HER TO BE THE MOTHER OF HER CHILDREN?! IS SHE PREGNANT? CAN I BE THE GODMOTHER?!" Angel yelled out.

"HELL NOOOOO!" Cobra yelled out backing away quickly. "Slow down! I'm not telling you shit!" He added.

"So, she is pregnant?" I asked innocently. Cobra froze blushing bright red.

"NO!" He exclaimed.

"But you do want her to be the mother of your future children?" Jellal joined in smirking.

"NO. I mean yes... but n... shit. I hate you guys." Cobra sighed, defeated. All of us broke out in laughter.

"All right guys, that's enough. Leave him be." Jellal finally stated when we calmed down. Everyone dispersed much to Cobra's relief.

"That's some fierce magic, Meredy." Jellal commented to me dryly. I nodded. "Sure is. I love it" He chuckled in response. I noticed Angel was still following Cobra. Jellal and I watched curiously.

"So, you never answered my question." Angel said seriously to Cobra. HE looked at her warily.

"Which one?"

"Can I be the godmother to your future children?" She asked excitedly. Cobra looked at her in horror.

"NO! YOU'LL CORRUPT THEM! STAY AWAY FROM BY BABIES!"

I had **way** too much fun with this one. XD

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello again! Finals kept me busy so it took a while to get to this.

Request from Dayana(guest): Hola me encanto el fic me rei mucho se lo mostre a una amiga mia y le facino dijo que le gustaria uno de crimen sorciere borachos o uno donde encontraran a cobra y racer en una situacion compremetedora y los demas mal pensando enpiecen sacar conclusions… uno donde meredy tenga una cita con lyon o con quien tu quieras y sus compañeros la sigan me gustaria un jellal sobreprotector.

I believe this translates to 3 request prompts. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Drunk Crime Sorciere

Racer and Cobra getting into a compromising situation and the others jumping to conclusions.

Meredy goes on a date with someone and the team follows and Jellal gets overprotective.

I'm just going to go ahead and make one long chapter containing all 3 requests.

Prompt 1: Midnight's Moonshine

Warning: Language, crude humor

3rd person POV

It was a typical afternoon for Crime Sorciere. The team had been hiking for hours and the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. Meredy yawned loudly.

"Jellal, can we stop for today? My feet hurt." She complained. The others looked up hopefully, but sighed at Jellal's disapproving look.

"There is still a few more hours of daylight, we should keep going. If we go further today, that means we won't have to go as far tomorrow and we will have more energy for taking out the dark guild." He stated simply.

Racer groaned. "Why do you have to use logic?" He complained. Angel raised an eyebrow.

"What else would he use? He's right though. "She defended Jellal's point and he gave her a grateful look.

Cobra sighed. "Can we just stop complaining and make camp already? Midnight is already asleep on his feet." He stated pointing out. The others paused to glance at their sleeping guildmate. Sure enough, he was trudging forward with this eyes closed.

"Not 'sleep. J'st drr'un'k.." He slurred. Richard frowned.

"You're just what?" He asked worriedly. Cobra glanced at Midnight, and then at the glass bottle in his hand.

"You made moonshine again?" He asked simply. Midnight nodded. Racer rushed over.

"And you didn't share?!" He demanded. Midnight smacked him in the face. "S' loud... Shhhhh..." He handed him the bottle. "Take. Be quiet.." He ordered and Racer was more than happy to oblige.

Jellal sighed. "Well if everyone is getting drunk, we should probably set camp." He stated. Cobra looked at him in shock.

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you see in any sense of walking for a few more hours while trying to drag a drunk Midnight and Racer?" he pointed out. Eric smirked. "Fair point."

After quickly setting camp the guild mates settled around the fire. Midnight began passing the moonshine around. "Try it. My special recipe." He slurred. Angel scoffed but was forced to drink it by Richard who declared that it would be "A crime to deny a cook such a simple request!"

He even managed to get Jellal to join in. Within 20 minutes of drinking, the entire guild was drunk off their minds. Midnight's moonshine was known for its potency after all.

"Jelly… Jelly.. JELLLYYYY!" Cobra yelled smacking Jellal on the shoulder.

"What? So annoying." He scoffed in reply, returning Cobra's aggression with a smack on the head.

"Ouch. Gosh. So violent. Anyway. Why haven't you had sex with Erza yet?" He hiccupped out and everyone froze to hear their leader's response.

He was bright red and looked furious. "S'not your business! I just haven't had the time." He slurred. Angel burst out laughing.

"Too busy to have sex with the girl you like?" She teased, not as drunk as the others.

"Bullshit." Midnight stated, and the others nodded. Jellal through a rock at them both.

"Shut up. I'm not the only one. I've gotten further with Erza then Cobra has with Kinana." He stated. Cobra blushed. "That's not true! You haven't kissed Erza either!" He yelled.

"But I almost did." Jellal stated proudly. "Plus, unlike you, a naïve idiot, I'm not a virgin." He stated taking another swig as if he hadn't just stunned his entire guild. He glanced up. They were all looking at him in shock.

"What? I'm 27. I was a dark mage for most of my life. "He pointed out. Cobra nodded.

"Makes sense I guess. "He paused. "Wait. How did you know I was a virgin?"

Jellal smirked. "Well now I do." He stated, and Cobra growled.

"Sadistic ass." He grumbled and Jellal did a little bow in response. "I do try." Cobra threw a stick at him in response.

Prompt 2: Misunderstanding

Warning; suggestive themes, language

Cobra's POV

Sometimes I really hate my guild mates. Especially in situations like this. Jellal just had to put Racer and I together for this mission. Some bullshit about it requiring my heightened senses and his quick reflexes. But what really had me pissed was Racer. The fucking idiot got us into this mess. His stupid curiosity setting off this trap, and now I'm stuck in a situation that even my worst nightmares couldn't have come up with. I preceded to curse out the fucking idiot in my head.

"You're thinking about ways to kill me, aren't you?" A voice above me called out quietly. I refused to open my eyes or respond to the moron.

"Cobra. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting." He whined, and I scoffed, opening my eyes.

"I hate you." I stated.

We had been investigating some ruins where some weird magic had been flaring. We hadn't found a thing and just as we were about to get back to camp, a pedestal with a golden stone came out of the ground. I had seen enough traps to know not to touch it, but this IDIOT, goes right up and picks it up. A cage came up out of the ground, and now, here we are. Stuck in a cage meant for one person, with Racer on top of me and sitting in-between my legs, our faces only a few inches apart.

"I know, I'm an idiot. But we have to find a way to get out." He stated.

"Oh, really genius, you just realized that?" I yelled. I put a hand over his mouth as I heard footsteps approaching. Someone was coming, and I didn't know who yet. Racer quickly understood and shut his mouth.

I glanced up when I heard snickering. _Shit._ I almost wish it had been a dark guild. Anything but this.

"Having fun, you two?" Angel teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Cobra! How could you cheat on Kinana with Racer of all people!?" Meredy demanded, but she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Such love!" Richard squealed. Jellal merely raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"I always knew Cobra swung both ways, but I thought his standards were higher, then well, Racer." Midnight stated.

"Hey! I'm a great catch!" Racer defensively yelled, and I would have smacked my face if I could.

"Wait. Are we actually interrupting something?" Angel questioned, beginning to think that this wasn't an accident.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty comfortable under him." Meredy teased. I could feel my face burning.

"NO! Now get us out of here!" I yelled. Racer nodded in response.

3rd person POV

After quite the struggle, Racer and Cobra were freed. Right after, Cobra punched Racer, breaking his nose, and then promptly avoided him for a week. This incident became one of the most used ways to tease Cobra and Racer, much to their horror.

Prompt 3: Of family and first dates

Jellal's POV

Meredy was acting weird. She had asked for the day off to 'take care of some personal business', and I had obviously been fine granting her that wish, but she was acting different. She had asked Angel to help her get dressed for one thing, and second, she was skipping around. Granted she is always an upbeat person, humming and just enjoying life, but this was on a different level.

I froze as I noticed her spraying perfume. The dots began to connect _. A date. She's going on a date?! With who? Doesn't she realize how dangerous that is?_ Cobra tapped me on the shoulder.

"You ok Boss? Has she not gone on dates before?" He questioned smirking slightly. I shook my head.

"Never. She's never shown interest in dating someone… Who do you think it could be?" I flinched when I noticed how sharp my voice was. Cobra chuckled.

"No idea. It could be anyone…" He teased. I glared at him, but was soon distracted as Meredy left with a wave.

"We are following her." I declared. Cobra looked up at me in amusement.

Angel spoke up as she approached. "Why? Because it is dangerous for her to be out in the open, or because you want to check out the man that caught her eye?" She questioned.

"Brotherly love and romantic love! Oh, it's that time of the year!" Richard declared, making Racer raise an eyebrow.

"Brotherly? Maybe I guess… Ultear was practically my sister, which would make Meredy my niece...? But I helped raiser her… You know what, the particulars don't matter. I just want to make sure she is safe and that this guy deserves her." I mused out loud, pausing when I noticed that the rest were staring at me. I felt myself blush.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Boss. You're a big softy, you know that?" Racer teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Can we just get going already?"

3rd person POV

Meredy was walking hand and hand with her date, Lyon. They went into a café and unknown to the couple they were followed by Meredy's entire guild.

"Oh. Julia's café. A nice choice." Angel commented. Jellal's eyes narrowed as he observed. Lyon had held the door for Meredy and so far, seemed to be acting like the perfect gentlemen. Meredy had commented after in a playful manner that she was not a fragile thing that needed to be treated in such as way. Lyon laughed it off and had replied with. "But you deserve to be treated as such." Making Meredy giggle and Angel give an approving nod.

"Hmmm…" He mused, still not convinced.

The guild eavesdropped on their entire conversation. The topics ranged from weather, to family, to gossip. Jellal noticed that this Lyon character seemed to honestly want to hear Meredy's opinions.

"He's warming on you, isn't he Boss?" Midnight questioned quietly. Jellal nodded absentmindedly. "It's still too early to tell, but so far…. He's not bad." He agreed begrudgingly, making the others chuckle.

After their meal, the couple took a walk along the shore, holding hands. Crime Sorciere followed. When the date ended, Meredy gave Lyon a chaste kiss on the cheek and thanked him. The man blushed deeply much to her amusement. She was about to turn around to go home when she heard someone clear their throat.

Turing around she saw Jellal much to her horror.

"Jellal? Please don't freak out. I know it's risky to date but Lyon would never give us away!" She began to try and reason with him, only for him to hold up a hand to silence her. He sighed.

"I'm not mad Meredy, and I trust your judgement. That's not why I'm here." He stated calmly. She sighed in relief but then looked confused until Jellal leveled a glare at Lyon. A look that had often been used to keep the members of Crime Sorciere in check, that meant one wrong move and you were screwed. Lyon gulped but met Jellal's look.

"Yes?" He asked nervously, clearing his throat.

"I'll only warn you once. Hurt her, and I will break you. Understood?" Jellal practically growled out. Lyon nodded firmly.

"Yes sir." He replied, making Jellal nod in acceptance.

"Well then. Enjoy." He stated and disappeared into the shadows. Lyon sighed in relief.

"He's intimidating." He whispered, making Meredy laugh.

"Jellal? Nah. He's a marshmallow most of the time." She announced much to Lyon's shock. The rest of Crime Sorciere who were in the bushes and had previously been shocked into silence at their leader's behavior, started to chuckle before following Jellal back to camp, leaving the couple alone.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


	7. A Member Down

Sorry for the delay! Here is the next chapter.

Requested by Simana: Midnight catches a cold

Here we go!

A Member Down

3rd POV (I tried something a little different this time. What do you guys think?)

 **Aaachooo!** The sudden sound sending the birds flying in fright. The members of Crime Sorciere looked up at the sound to see their normally quietist member grumbling.

"Stupid cold…" Midnight sniffled miserably, huffing, and sitting down on a tree stump. "I can't keep walking. Can we stop?" He half begs, his red eyes making him look pitiful. Cobra snorts.

"So, you caught the cold I had last week? Suck it up. It's not a bad one. You can walk." He scoffs. Richard pauses. "Well everyone takes to these things differently. What hurts Midnight?" He calls worriedly.

Midnight curls up into a ball on the tree stump moaning. "My head hurts, my eyes hurt, my stomach hurts. It's too loud, and too bright. Can we please stop?" He begs again, this time asking Jellal directly.

Jellal raises an eyebrow in response. "If it is the same thing Cobra had you should be ok for a little while longer." He concludes, making Midnight give a groan of defeat.

"Please.?" He sniffles, tears breaching his eyes. Jellal stops in shock. "Is it really what you had Cobra?" He asks, beginning to worry. Having a member sick while on the run is difficult. And if it is serious, how to get him to a doctor?

Cobra pauses. "It has to be. We haven't been near any other people." He is still unconvinced. Midnight grumbles again and reaches out a hand towards Richard. "Can you carry me then…? Please?" He asks. Richard is instantly at his side, scooping him up like a child. "But of course!" He exclaims, using his cloak as a blanket for Midnight. "There you go. Now rest." He demands but Midnight is already fast asleep.

The guild continues walking, and Jellal drops back to walk beside Richard. After a few miles, he freezes. Richard pauses as well. "What is it?" He asks worried. Jellal reaches out a hand and feels Midnight's forehead. It's burning fiercely. "Shit. He really is sick. We need to make camp as soon as possible. Richard, monitor his fever. If it gets any higher we are going to have a serious problem on our hands." He orders. Richard nods in response and the guild continues, each member watching Midnight worriedly.

Soon they come upon a clearing. With barely a nod from Jellal, they make camp. Meredy quickly sets up a makeshift infirmary and Richard places Midnight down on a sleeping bag, checking his temperature as well. "Oh dear. Jellal! It's getting higher!" He calls. Jellal comes over, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Meredy grab some towels. Racer! Find some water and bring it here." The two race to do their jobs. Angel sits down next to her ailing teammate. "I'll take first shift." She states as the requested items are brought over. She wets a towel and places it on Midnight's forehead. "Thankfully the water is cool."

Throughout the night, the guild takes turns tending to Midnight. It is peaceful, until the fever dreams begin. But for Midnight, they are nightmares and his obvious distress keeps Jellal by his side, keeping watch all night.

Come dawn, Midnight's fever finally breaks, much to everyone's relief. He eventually wakes up and sits up, looking around confused. "Ok, why is everyone sleeping around me?" He asks puzzled.

"You're ok!" Meredy exclaims happily, and she along with Sorano embrace Midnight tightly. Richard picks all three up in his arms, tears streaming down his face in relief. "Seriously, what the heck? I don't remember anything." Midnight grumbles.

"You had a dangerously high fever. We were all worried." Jellal explains, he remains seated, his exhaustion obvious to all. Cobra looks at his Guild Mater worriedly after everyone calms down. It is decided they will stay for a few more days for Midnight to recover. "Get some sleep Boss." Cobra tells Jellal quietly. "You need it." Jellal nods, and after a quickly once over to make sure his guild is safe, he falls asleep.

So, how was that? Poor Midnight. I feel like even if they have conflicts between them, that Crime Sorciere really watches each other's backs.


End file.
